


My Mortal

by Moomi_Moo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Drinking, Bloody Gothic Rose 666, Gen, Goffs, Normies, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satanism, Violence, preps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomi_Moo/pseuds/Moomi_Moo
Summary: It has been 13 years since the end of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way's adventures in My Immortal. How will our goffik, vampiric, witchy heroine survive in a world that is overrun with normies and preps?





	1. Chapter One

AN: No Concrit! No beta! We die like men!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, as you already know my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Again as you already know I got my name from my long ebony hair that reaches the middle of my back. It is no longer as colorful as it used to be. My eyes are still a piercing icy blue and I am still told that I look like Amy Lee (AN: If u don’t know who that is I totally understand). I am still not related to that hottie Gerad Way and I am finally okay with that. I’m a witch and a vampire with white fangs and pale skin as you know already. I’m no longer in Hogwarts (I’m thirty). I’m not as goth as I used to be and I no longer go to Hot Topic to buy all of my clothes. For example, today I am wearing a simple black oversized shirt that I am using as a dress, ripped black fishnets and my now signature platform black combat boots. As you can tell, I mostly wear all black. I am wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I am currently standing under the shade, of the train station in London. I hate the sun. A lot of normies are staring at me and of course, I flip them off.

I look down at my two year old daughter, Ruby Sapphire Tierra Raven Way-Malfoy who is holding my hand. She looks like a mini version of me (except with half blue and half red eyes). She smiles up at me and I frown. She doesn’t act like me…

“Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I look up still frowning. It was…my husband, Draco Malfoy.

“Did you get the car?” I asked.

“Yeah it’s right over there,” he says as he points over to his Subaru (ugh he is so not goffik anymore gross he’s like a normie now ) as he picks up our luggage.

I start to head over to our stupid preppy minivan.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Ebony continues.

Chapter 2.

AN: I’m on break from college! Yes op is a Prep anyway back 2 ma story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom and opened the door of my coffin. I drank some blood from a bottle I had left on the side table next to my coffin. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends just like the one I had in high school. The only difference is now it is a king sized coffin and my prep husband, Draco, is laying next to me. He is still sound asleep. I get out of my coffin and took off my all black pajamas. I then put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. You know my usual attire. To finish my look off, I put my hair in a kind of messy bun on the top of my head.

My cellphone begins ringing as my childhood friend, Willow (AN: I don’t know irl Willow but werq) tries to FaceTime me. I immediately accept her request to FaceTime. Willow appears on my phone’s screen. She no longer has long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks. It is now shoulder length and just pure Black like my soul. Her eyes are still green like a forest that I could get lost in for days. She’s the same Willow…just older and more tired.

“I saw you with Draco at the station yesterday” she said softly.

“Yeah? So?” I said as I start doing my makeup.

“Do you still like Draco?” she asked.

“Yes I so still fucking do!” I shouted.

“…oh…okay” she stated her eyes staring back at mine. Just then, Draco wakes up beside me.

“Morning.” he said.

“Morning.” I replied.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, I heard Sesame Street is having a concert in downtown London.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” I groaned. I loathed Sesame Street.

“Well…. do you want to take Ruby?” he asked.

I groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again here is a link so you guys can read the fanfic that inspired this mess: https://myimmortalrehost.webs.com/chapters122.htm

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link so you guys can read the fanfic that inspired this mess :https://myimmortalrehost.webs.com/chapters122.htm
> 
> I'll get to chapter two soon. I'm just writing this to have a good time and like delve deeper into the psyche of one of literature's most well known character aka Ebony.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
